


Ink

by lumifuer



Series: Valentine's Day Collection [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, with a bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: Kylo has yet to face his most fearsome enemy – having to live through the sweetness of Valentine’s Day.





	Ink

You typed in the code and the door slid up, a cold shiver went down your spine as the darkness enveloping Kylo’s quarters settled in. It was completely unlit save for a faint light emanating from the lamp on his desk. He was sitting there, leaned forward and deeply focused on his calligraphy tools, seemingly the only thing he’d decided to keep from his previous life.

You stepped in and came up to him, resting your hands on his shoulders. He didn’t even flinch and you shouldn’t be surprised as he must have known you were heading back once you left the training room.

“How was it?” he asked softly, his eyes never leaving the paper. You followed the smooth movement of his pen and admired the shapes left behind. He possessed a remarkable talent as the letters presented on the piece of paper were flawless. Gently, you took your hands off his shoulders, noting how tense he’d become under your touch. His whole behaviour was rather strange, he’d revert to his calligraphy whenever something dark occupied his thoughts and he needed a way to lose himself in something soul consuming.

You pulled another chair by his side and sat down, gazing at the beauty of the black lines. “Not too bad. Phasma has been merciful today,” you spoke, smiling slightly at the memory of the friendly conversation you shared while training. It was so unlike her and you noticed a pattern in everyone today. You should have grown accustomed to strange behaviours but that day was peculiar from the very beginning.

And yet the only thing that you hated about it was that it was lacking Kylo’s usual presence at your side. Considering your and his role in the Order, you knew there wasn’t much time to be wasted on affection but every now and then he’d come by your station and check out on you, blessing you with a soft caress or a lingering gaze only to disappear with a promise of an eventful evening. But on that day, he was gone, drifting away from you.

“I’m relieved to hear that,” he replied, this time his dark eyes met yours and you knew for sure that something was off.

“Is something wrong, Kylo?” you leaned forward, placing your hand on his knee. His gaze dropped to your hand and you considered pulling away but he shook his head at that thought. Instead, he put his tools away and gently took your hand in his. It was a rare thing to feel his skin against yours, even during your most intimate moments he’d keep his gloves on but apparently, the calligraphy tools were meant to connect his soul and the piece of paper without distractions.

“It’s nothing, my dear,” he started, cocking his head and brushing his thumb over your open palm. “Are you aware what should we celebrate today?”

You thought for a second and your lips parted. “Valentine’s Day? Is this what’s that about?”

His eyes shot up and you saw a hint of smile hidden in the corner of his glance. “I didn’t know if you expected anything special on that day.”

“And that’s why you’ve been avoiding me the whole time?” you asked, more amused than irritated. “Oh Kylo, it does sound like your kind of a solution. Besides, call me unromantic, but Valentine’s Day is overrated.”

He looked away, the corner of his lips flitching but he didn’t want the smile to be visible just yet. “You know me all too well. Still, I decided to prepare something for you.”

He shoved the current project aside, revealing another one just underneath it. You recognized the words immediately knowing your favourite love poem by heart. “It’s a shame you think of this holiday as unromantic but maybe this will change your mind.”

He extended his hand to you, gifting you a piece of his time and heart. You accepted it without complaint, trying to decide where to put it already.

When your eyes were scanning the perfect lines of each and every letter, carefully written on the sheet, Kylo was observing your expression, taking pride and joy in making you this happy.

“Thank you,” you said, almost breathless and wrapped your arms around his neck. He returned the favour, thankful for seeing you gleaming with happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always greatly appreciated!


End file.
